


Consensus

by mmmdraco



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes is making a special  and one of the questions is: "Who is your favorite Hero other than you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consensus

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commentbox fill for the [Tiger & Bunny Anon Meme](http://t-and-b-anon.dreamwidth.org/3254.html?thread=5115062#cmt5115062).

They're heading into the slow crime season: that month of so of winter where even the criminals don't get that many ideas. HeroTV needs to run some kind of content so that people don't forgetabout them, so Agnes gets to put together a half-dozen new specials talking about the Heroes which involves sending her staff out to do interviews and then spending a week or two to edit down the material into several things to which she would be willing to attach her name. The easy thing about it is that each question is saved as a separate file so she isn't having to look through a whole interview for that time that Blue Rose got asked about her stalker. 

The current special is one about how each Hero sees the other ones. Everyone has good things to say about everyone else in the long run, even if there is grumbling about Fire Emblem always managing to get there first, and about Origami Cyclone somehow showing up in most of the capture photos, or even about Barnaby not bothering with a hero identity and therefore hogging most of the merchandising opportunities. 

But, in the end, there is one question that Agnes is fascinated by the answers for: everyone's favorite Hero other than themselves and why. Everyone had tried to make some comment at first about how just being a Hero was wonderful, so all of them were favorites, but Agnes had directed her team to insist upon a real answer.

Pao Lin's had been first. She looked suddenly even younger as she touched her hair. "Um, Wild Tiger then. He's a lot older than me, so he knows about a lot of things and he's always willing to help."

Ivan is next and he strikes an impressive pose. "It would have to be Wild Tiger de gozaru. He helps me find my spiritual center before every battle!"

Keith motions with his arms as he speaks, punctuating his few words. "Wild Tiger. Thank you, and thank you again!"

Nathan purses his lips. "Well, others have a few nicer features, but Wild Tiger is the one who keeps teaching us what being a Hero is all about, isn't he?"

Antonio is solemn while answering. "I can say that if it weren't for Wild Tiger, I wouldn't be a Hero."

Karina blushes and flicks back one strand of blue hair in annoyance. "I guess that, for an old man, Wild Tiger isn't too bad."

Barnaby is the one that Agnes is expecting to break the mold, to insist that whoever had the current high score is the best, but he's just like everyone else. "Wild Tiger, because he's my partner."

And then it's finally the turn of Kotetsu himself who scratches at his facial hair as he says, "I really can't pick a favorite. I like them all. Mr. Legend was the man who made me want to become a Hero, but if I have to choose a favorite of the people I work with? I can't. I like them all for various reasons." 

And that, Agnes thought, was the reason why they all ended up liking him, wasn't it? He didn't waver on what he liked, he didn't hedge his bets... The other Heroes were the only people who got to see Kotetsu without any of the masks that Heroes had to wear to protect themselves, and they found him to lack the least.

Still... Anges deleted the sequence from the special as soon as it finished compiling. It made for a really sweet moment for a Wild Tiger special if he ever stayed retired long enough for them to put one together, but the people of Stern Bild would question it; would wonder whether they could trust a Hero who liked such a lame old man. In the long run, these specials were a sham and what she'd just watched were perhaps the only true moments within the footage.


End file.
